


Daffy Dialogues - Mayhem Visits the Bunker

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: This was inspired by a Supernatural episode, "The British Invasion", and takes place after Eileen accidentally kills a British Man of Letters.





	Daffy Dialogues - Mayhem Visits the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Supernatural episode, "The British Invasion", and takes place after Eileen accidentally kills a British Man of Letters.


End file.
